


ReAct

by Victor_SteckerEpps



Series: Actions [3]
Category: Burn Notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_SteckerEpps/pseuds/Victor_SteckerEpps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse goes after Michael after finding out who burned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ReAct

**Author's Note:**

> The third and last story in the "Actions" series. I hope you all like it.

I knew as soon as I snapped my phone shut that Jesse was going to make it to Michael before I did. I couldn't get to my car fast enough. Sam wouldn't pick up his phone until the third ring. By then I was ready to shoot him.

I had no doubt that Michael could handle himself, but with Jesse in the picture, it changed things. Michael felt bad for him. He would agree to a meet, and he would get hurt. I could feel that and I knew I wouldn't get there in time.

"Yeah, Fi?" Sam asked when he finally picked up.

"Jesse knows. Jesse knows everything. We need to help Mike." I hissed, angrily.

"Whoa, calm down. Where's Mikey?" Sam demanded, not sounding very calm himself.

'Where do you think he is? Carlito's." I snapped.

"Meet you there in five." Tires squealed in the background as Sam hung up. I floored the gas and sped through a red light. Horns balred at me from all sides, but I ignored them. There was one thing that I wanted, and I needed to get it.

Sam and I got to the resteraunt at the same time. I scanned the area quickly. My eyes caught on a pair of familiar receding headlights.

"There." I pointed to Michael's car as ir sped away.

"He's going toward South Beach." Sam said through his open window as we started driving again.

Six minutes later we parked next to the shiny, black Charger. I pulled off my heals as I walked through the sand. I saw Michael crumple and I heard Jesse's words. I pulled my gun.

"I told you I would kill the man who burned me." His words cut my heart like knives. I aimed my gun at Jesse's heart, but Sam pushed it down.

"No, Fi. You can't shoot him." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why not?" I demanded, aiming again.

"You're going to shoot him in a public place in front of hundreds of witnesses?" He asked. I nodded. Sam shook his head no and pulled the gun from my hand. He stalked over to Jesse and punched him in the nose. He fell next to Michael's bleeding form. Sam pulled him onto his own shoulders, and began to drag him away. I fell next to Michael's body.

"Leave it, Fi." Sam ordered harshly. My head snapped up at him.

"It's Michael. Not an it. And I will not leave him." I argued. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine, have fun with the Miami police." Sam shrugged, not easy to do having a man over your shoulders. I stood up and saw Detective Paxson striding toward me.

"Sorry Sam." I whispered. I pulled another gun and shot Jesse in the chest. Then I ran. I looked back. Sam quickly dropped Jesse. We nodded to each other, but for now,

it was time to go.


End file.
